pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:QchoPatrick/Página 01
bienvenido!!!!! Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 00:11 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Amigos Claro que podemos ser amigos, pero primerodime cuales son tus Pokémon preferidos para agregarte, saludos YO 14:04 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Pokémon Tengo muchos la mayoria están en mi pagina de usuario, pero mis favoritos son Milotic, Gallade y Gardevoir, saludos YO 18:36 17 ago 2010 (UTC) Marshdreavus aqui tienes!!!Archivo:Marshdreavus.png ♥I love :3, te peanut butter jelly time XD and red ♥ 20:10 17 ago 2010 (UTC) bueno! Si podemos ser amigos :D Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 21:35 17 ago 2010 (UTC) ponme... a marshtomp y phanpy, si quieres. Hay otros en mi pagina de usuario Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 22:38 17 ago 2010 (UTC) ~Nueevoss al poderr~ SOMOSS EL EKIPOO NUEVOO. M ENKANTARIIA SERR TUU AMIIGA! *u*♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 03:14 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Mis pokes favoritosss En su gran mayoriia pokemon de agua: Lanturn, seel, cloyster... :3 como kiieras ponme♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 03:27 18 ago 2010 (UTC) Claro Cuidalos muy bien =) Mime Jr. Arlequín Castform Caramelo Tsutaaja Estilo MM Alux, Tsutaaja 4ever Huevo Aqui tienes Archivo:Huevo_de_Blinarm.gif nacera en cuando tengas 100 ediciones (que son como 41 ediciones más). ATTE:--ROCKET RAICHU Si tienes algo que decirme, dimelo ahora 13:46 18 ago 2010 (UTC) *¬* Tuu pagiina de usuariio esta quedando taaaaan chevere, ojala ii iio pudiiera hacerla igual... x3♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 07:50 19 ago 2010 (UTC) Quieres ser mi amigo? Hola, bienvenido, yo soy Naxo, vi que estabas en la lista de amigos de mi buen amigo Nicolas y entré a tu página de usuario, y en tu página ví que eres muy bueno haciendo sprite, así que te queria preguntar si quieres ser mi amigo. Eso es todo. Responde pronto. Firma: Naxo ¿tienes dudas? ausente te lo puedes quedar, nacera en 25 de agosto, aora mismo estoi ausente en esta wikia, pero te lo he dado ya que eres el primero en mucho tiempo,y por que eres nuevo.----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 12:45 20 ago 2010 (UTC) OK Felicidades, blinarm nacio Archivo:Mascota_de_Blinarm.gif aqui esta, cuidalo bien. --ATTE: ROCKET RAICHU Si tienes algo que decirme, dimelo ahora 14:08 20 ago 2010 (UTC) claroo :D si podemos ser amigo y no fuiste eliminado mire el cap at2: Brahian el togetic volador XD 15:34 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Clarooo!!! podemos ser amigus ^^ ♥I love :3, te peanut butter jelly time XD and red ♥ 16:28 21 ago 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Mini_tanita.png me gustaria... que pongas en mi nombre en un lado a Lucario, y en el otro lado mi sprite mini que es este Archivo:Naxo_mini.png. Firma: tu amigo Naxo pregunta como haces para poner de color las letras? estaria muy agradecido si me respondes. Firma: Tu amigo hola hola podemos ser amigos?y una pregunta sabes hacer artowrks?Gallademaster 12:09 23 ago 2010 (UTC)gallademaster Si Es muy bueno el artwork me encantaria que me hisieras uno de estos spritesArchivo:Fraank_concursos.gif Archivo:Sofi.png tardate todo lo que qierasGallademaster 19:21 23 ago 2010 (UTC)gallademaster Listo Ya me inscribí en el concurso, es mas, cuando terminé de inscribirme me llegó tu mensaje, espero aparecer en tu serie. Firma: Naxo Heelllouuu MUCHAS GRACIIASSSS POR MI MAGMASAUR LO AMÉ *-* queriia deciirte que ya acabe mii inscripciion a tu seriie... espero saliir como acompañante femenina!! Luego te dare una sorpresiita...♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 05:57 24 ago 2010 (UTC) ^^ ^Me encantaria ser tu amiga...♥ ♥Besos♥ Atte:Pili♥ CLARO! por supuesto! si puedes y solo si puedes,ponme a cresselia y a mijumaru,otra cosa...me ayudarias con mi pagina de usuario?``La luna y el sol son diferentes,la luz y la oscuridad,no tanto...´´ 22:34 25 ago 2010 (UTC) Ohhhh Gracias! Gracias me encanta aparecer en otras agas ya que mi personaje se parece mucho a mi,es muy bonita (Super EGOCENTRICA :| )Bueno ponme con un pichu en tus amigos.Y gracias! ♥Besos y abrazos♥ Atte:Pili♥ Una cosita Are mi pagina de personaje de Pili,solo dime como tengo que ponerlo :Pili (CH) ?Bueno y otra cosa mas ¿En tu saga teng que tener pokemon de kanto solamente?Si es asi enseguida los cambio. Atte:Pili :D claro!! claro que las puedes adoptar, toma tus 2 mascotas, y dale un nombre y cuidalas bien :D. Archivo:Draconer.pngArchivo:Draconer_hembra.png PD: me gustó el primer capítulo, espero aparecer pronto. Firma: Naxo Hola Hola, me caes bien por eso te preguntaba si querias ser mi amigo? PokéGuiador Call Me Faster Friends Si podemos ser amigos, que sprite te pondria ami ponme Archivo:VS pokeale.png, pideme todo lo que quieras----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 18:58 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Sobre mi personaje quien hará la pagina de mi personaje? la hago yo o la vas a hacer tu? espero que me respondas pronto. Firma: Tu amigo Naxo Saga Bale vere tu saga, yo tambien tengo una, LBO. He visto que para tus amigos pones caras MM y iconos, Si quieres puedes ponerme a mi la cara de Riolu y el icono de pikachu(el que esta XD) PD:Quieres que te haga una fución de Bulbasaur y Turtwig. ----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 23:16 26 ago 2010 (UTC) Sagaaaaaas Me gustaria salir en tu saga como tu rival con un squirtle y 5 pokemon más de Kanto, a cambio te dejaria salir en mi saga con los pokemon que tu quieras, y si pudiera ser mi rival,'' ¿Querras?----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 23:24 26 ago 2010 (UTC)'' Turtsaur Toma a turtsaur, puedes ponerle el nombre que quierasArchivo:Turtsaur.png----La gente de hoy en dia no sabe apreciarme como es debido '-.- 00:18 27 ago 2010 (UTC) Abria tardado menos pero se me fue de la cabeza con otra cosa XD Oye... que es el formato wiki?MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 20:39 27 ago 2010 (UTC) 20:57 27 ago 2010 (UTC) GRACIAS!!!!! Ahora lo entendi MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 22:23 28 ago 2010 (UTC) hola quires ser mi amigo pokepablo 12:23 30 ago 2010 (UTC) me gustaria me gustaria, que participaras en el concurso de mi nueva saga PD:El link esta en mi firma Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifSoy yo, Pokeale. Aqui me puedes pedir amistad, favores...Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concursoArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 12:24 31 ago 2010 (UTC) pokemons hola me gusta charizard pokepablo 13:37 31 ago 2010 (UTC) hola he visto tu saga y me gusta mucho, estoi esperando al siguiente capitulo, has visto mi nueva saga. SDMEK, tiene un concurso para salir, Archivo:PIKACHU I.gif Alororo. Aqui me puedes pedir amistad, favores...Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concursoArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 22:57 1 sep 2010 (UTC) Dos cosas... 1:podria crear mi propia pagina sobre mi personaje en tu serie? 2:Puedo renovar mis sprites?MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 18:43 2 sep 2010 (UTC) Oiie tuve una ideiita Pero nose sii te guste para la saga que estas haciiendo... en el priimer concurso de Chris... a Lilith le entra curiiosidad ii deciide entrar para probar... no dura mucho en el concurso ii se da cuenta que lo suyo son las batallas... bueno espero que te guste mii ideiita ii sii la aceptas... este seriia su traje X3 BYEESS!♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 00:44 3 sep 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Lilith_Thompson_concursos_sprite.png =P Si claro, seamos amigos xD mmm me alegra que te hayan gustado mis fakemon xD son digamos asi... poco originales porque 2 son los otros 2 con otro color, pero igual, lo hice para luego poder hacer una pokedex mas completa xD invente el primer pokemon tipo Agua/Fuego | Fuego/Agua xD... Se me acaban las ideas D: Cuando vea tus fakemon te digo que me parecen =D (es que todavia no los vi xD) Empoleon7 14:47 3 sep 2010 (UTC) OK Ahora los cambioMOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 19:45 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya los cambie MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 20:04 3 sep 2010 (UTC) una pregunta emm bueno como pones minis y letras de colores en tu firma????? y quieres ser mi amigoAlex pokémon 14:45 4 sep 2010 (UTC) bien entendi mas o menos pero no entiendo los se subss y lo del wikitexto no encuentro ese boton me ayudas Alex pokémon 22:55 4 sep 2010 (UTC) varias cosas pronto are mi daga espero que te inscribaslex pokémon 01:03 5 sep 2010 (UTC) hola hola patrick ¿puedo decirte patricio? ah y no puedes hacer tu lo de mi firma esque no me sale perdon por molestar--Alex pokémon 13:23 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Qcho Patrick, vas a salir en el episodio 8 de GAPM, espero que lo leeas. PkGuiador *PD: Quieres ser mi Amigo?? PkGuiador Pkmn A mi ponme a Munchlax y Espeon PokéGuiador gracaiss..... bueno gracias por el tuto lo entendi mucho mejor mira como quedo Alex Dime lo que quieras y tambien mi novela 20:14 5 sep 2010 (UTC) bueno la cosa es que solo funciona entrar a mi usuario pero cuando apreto en dime lo que quieras llega a craer un nuevo articulo me dices que hice mal claro que si claro que puedes adoptar a unos de estos wajeon, ratax, fenixa, firibi, gronchochp, nubley y dark lugia pero si quieres te puedes quedar con los que tu dijistes Glacirocks 19:07 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro :D Enrealidad te iba a pedir si podia cambiar el sprite a ese at2: Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif Brahian el togetic volador XD ,No olvides charlar ;) ,Mira el reality y lee mi novela Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif 03:11 9 sep 2010 (UTC) Cuchito x3 Primero que todo ¿Puedo decirte Cuchito?Bueno me ayudarias a hacer mi firma?No me resultaaa! Pili Sponge *-* Cuchito lindo de mi corazon: Bueno lo de mi firma me gustaria que fuese el todo con el color DeepPink(todo osea me refiero a nombre,discusion)y la una pagina me gustaria que fuese de color MediumVioletRed.En cuento a lo que pusieras,me gustaria esto: Pili(nombre) Sponge(discusion) Galleta...(?)(Pagina:LAP)Si me pudieras hacer eso me encantaria :D y despues de todo eso que saliera este pichuArchivo:PICHU_I.gif Pili Sponge Galleta...(?) Aqui tienes ~ !! La verdad no me convencen mucho D: Si no te gustan dime asi lo cambio, esque los hice apurado D: Los vs te los dejo despues si ? Miua!~ (~) Chibitalia :3' 19:09 11 sep 2010 (UTC)'' Archivo:Albert_CH.pngArchivo:Alice_CH_new.png ewe entonces entendi mal D: Hice los VS pero el de alice me salio feo!!!! nose pero no me gusta ToT Lo de mi pokemon favorito ponme como growlithe :D Aqui estan los VS Archivo:Alice_CH_VS.jpgNo me gusta el de Alice >.< lo hice mal ToTArchivo:Albert_CH_VS.jpg '''Miua!~ (~) ''Chibitalia :3' 19:50 11 sep 2010 (UTC)'' :3 si gracias y si podemos ser amigos mi pokemon favorito es eevee y glaceon :3 Glacirocks 14:53 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Crónicas de un héroe: Viajes por Kanto He echo un sprite mio para el gran festival, por que los coordinadores suelen cambiarse de ropa, Archivo:Ale VS gran festival.pngArchivo:MM ale gran festival.pngArchivo:Ale gran festival.pngArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif Alororo. Aqui hablar Mi nueva saga, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s ShopArchivo:RIOLU I.gif 15:54 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Golaa,Paticksaecahcjo te-dejo-el-vs-de-alice...;)..como-agradecimiento-por-ponerme-en-tu-serie...SALUDOS!Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 16:53 12 sep 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Alice_(CH)_VS.png Hola te acuerdas de mi? Esta muy bien tu pagina de usuario, ponme en amigas, ponme a empoleon y a magnemiteLittle Yoshi 08:41 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola te acuerdas de mi? Esta muy bien tu pagina de usuario, ponme en amigas, ponme a empoleon y a magnemiteLittle Yoshi 08:41 26 sep 2010 (UTC) ayuda hola soy nuevo y ocupo un poco de ayuda con mi ppagina de usuaariio pues nose poner bien las imagenes thumbthumb|leftno se si se pone alguna otra cosa en las imagenes o algo pero quisiera queme ayudaras con estos dos si se puede. Ultra gallade 01:28 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye(: Continúa-CH-porfavor!! Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 01:03 4 oct 2010 (UTC) ... Necesitaria el overwordl(mini) de tu personaje que participaste en el concurso de AP(Mi saga), es para el prologoArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Un lio muy grande.Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 15:14 4 oct 2010 (UTC) yo yo puedo hacertelo, te lo dije para mi saga, por si tenias alguno, a mi me salen bien(segun yo) lo que mas me cuesta son las faldas, menosmal que no hay muchos personajes con falda, voy ha empezar ha hacerlo basandome en el mini de Gary/AzulArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Una saga que gusta muchoArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 20:24 4 oct 2010 (UTC) ya ya termine miraArchivo:Chris mini.png SI ME HE EQUIVOCADO EN EL NOMBRE DIMELO.Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifMy pag the usuario, Esta es mi discución. ``Mi nueva saga´´, y participa en su concurso. Quimera´s Shop. Una saga que gusta muchoArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 21:01 4 oct 2010 (UTC) Hey Volvi a cambiar mis sprites,ahora si me puedes poner en tu sagaMOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 00:05 5 oct 2010 (UTC) ayuda Oye me podrias ayudar a hacer el sprite que camina de mi personaje Archivo:Alonso.pngpor favor, y si puedes ayudarme con mi sprite de concurso quiero algo como asi Archivo:Yo_en_isshu.jpg Archivo:Yo_en_isshu_vs..jpg.Ultra gallade 00:21 5 oct 2010 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAYYY ~ Heyy ~ feliz cumpleaños! :D Que te la pases bien ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ MOON PRISM POWER!]] MAKE UP! 22:37 6 oct 2010 (UTC) ayuda En mi firma la quiero poner de color verde, pero na sale me lo haces, por fa Usuario:Pokeale/FirmaArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifALE XDArchivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:kibago mini.gif 14:02 8 oct 2010 (UTC) solo Solo quiero el color verde, esque no sale :(, que sea igual con el color verde y que Ale se la primera mayuscula y las demas minusculas, que seria a si, (Las imagenes) Ale XD (Las imagenes)Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifALE XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 21:03 8 oct 2010 (UTC) grax gracias, asi esta bien, me husta mucho, conetatae al chat por fa http://xat.com/Fakemon Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 21:22 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Holiis Oiie me acabo de enterar en Wikiidex que Magikarp puede aprender Furiia Dragon!! Asii... que podriia aprenderlo mi Magikarp en CH por ciierto se me olvido decirte, Todos miis Pokemon en la saga evolucionan excepto magikarp y vulpix (: Bueno graciias ii adiiosito! ♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 16:38 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ~~Houps~~ Jaja esque lo leii en las curiiosidades... te lo pongo... *Según el manga, Magikarp puede aprender el ataque Furia dragón. Sin embargo, no puede en ninguna de las ediciones. ii eso... jeje ♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 07:04 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ... Lo del apartado de protegido solo es para los protectores,Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 10:39 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues.... en realidad me gustaría que si los pusieras,y sí,se que son raros...--MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 14:32 10 oct 2010 (UTC) xD No problem ~ ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ A]]le XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 21:17 12 oct 2010 (UTC) u.u Me he dado cuenta de que el 6 fue tu cumple, felicidades atrasadas, creo que te llgera un regalo, mañana, el mio fue el 10, la siguiente parte del prologo de AP saldras tu'Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 21:24 12 oct 2010 (UTC) quieres hola emm quieres inscribirte en pokefanon el reality porfa inscribetesi tienes tele ahi te vez y si no tienes D= 16:15 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola hola me gusto mucho tu tutorial para firmas y me gustaria que fuesemos amigos gracias A y aqui tienes u huevo (no se si te gustara)pero aqui tienes Archivo:Huevo_de_Shaymin.pngbulbasur98 tiene el mismo nacera quando tengas 550 edicionesArchivo:Arceus_mini.png'Pokémon al poder! Quieres algo?' Algo que te inpactara Miralos no tienen hogar!' 'Algo que te dejara con la boca abiertaArchivo:EMPOLEON_I.gif 20:34 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Trato Yo puedo ayudarte a crear tu serie, y crear fakemon ( le ofreci es trato de los fakemon a otro usuario pero igual puedo ayudarte XD ) ¿que dices. ¿Amigos?.FELIPEPOKE 21:06 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Me parece bien... Pero quien eres? me enviaste tu mensaje sin estar registrado :S '''Cucho!Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gifEl nuevo estilo de wikia me deprime u_u 20:59 8 dic 2010 (UTC) OYE Primero, me gustaria decirte que se que puede haber en el episodio numero 11 de CH, y a la vez, anunciarte de que voy a querer crear unas aventuras como esa saga, pero de un viaje por Teselia. Además, necesito que me des permiso de editar para poder crear ese episodio. Te dire lo que planeo para el episodio cuando me respondas esto a mi pagina de discusión.FELIPEPOKE 21:25 8 dic 2010 (UTC)¿Alguna duda? Facil Tenia, como idea que Trash les contara la historia de porque llego a Kanto, de que apareciera Leo, y ademas el equipo Rocket tratara de robarles sus pokemon. Ademas nesecito saber dos cosas : 1: ¿Aceptas mi idea sobre los viajes de Teselia? y 2: ¿en que pais vives? mira que es para saber a que hora encontrarme contigo.FELIPEPOKE 22:12 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye Mira, puedes poner dos fakemon en tu pokedex que yo he inventado: Jardini y Florena, tambien se las recomende a otro usuario, pero como no me llega su mensaje, te doy permiso para usarlas. Nota: Si te preguntas por que me salieron mal es por un problema de una operacion que tuve cuando pequeño, donde me mintieron y por eso no dibujo bien, dibujo como niño chico XDFELIPEPOKE 22:19 8 dic 2010 (UTC) respuestas Tu saga me gusta mucho, pero supongo que la gente no comenta porque estan ocupados con sus creaciones, y sobre el proyecto supongo que las paginas serian muy diferentes a las de wikidex y traerian cosas como "papel en las sagas", "nuevas evoluciones" y cosas asi. Yo estoy muy ocupado asi que te ayudare minimo el otro año. Bueno saludos Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 17:17 19 dic 2010 (UTC) oye Visita mi nueva serie, la estoy preparando Viajes en Teselia. Tambien ve a mi personaje que me representa Felipe (VT) Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo!!!!!! FELIPEPOKE 06:44 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Trato Oye yo te invito a inventar episodios de mi saga con mis personajes. ¿Que dices?FELIPEPOKE 06:55 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Piensalo Mi idea es genial y comprometedora, tambien lei tu serie y esta muy bien :) Pero mira, yo pongo los sprites en la wikid e pokefanon y tu los haces con ellos pelicula. Y sobre la firma de usuario, no gracias.FELIPEPOKE 07:05 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Piensalo Mi idea es genial y comprometedora, tambien lei tu serie y esta muy bien :) Pero mira, yo pongo los sprites en la wikid e pokefanon y tu los haces con ellos pelicula. Y sobre la firma de usuario, no gracias.FELIPEPOKE 07:05 26 dic 2010 (UTC) Donde Donde se apunta para salir en cronicas de un heroe? me gustaria salir Have a happy Chrismas! Archivo:Delibird_icon.gif 12:37 16 ene 2011 (UTC) Pre Como se entra al chat de la wiki??? me lo podrias aclarar por favor???FELIPEPOKE 08:44 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Te lo vuelvo a decir... Los sprites que uso ahora en CH:VK estan aquí...Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 15:30 17 ene 2011 (UTC) VS Hola te hize los VS de los personajes de tu Nueva serie Archivo:Vs_Teresa.pngArchivo:Vs_Abel.pngEspero que me hayan quedado bien =S Saludos ♪ Cordialmente: Shasta88, Dejame Mensajes o no ♪ 19:18 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Pregunta2 Oye, puedes ayudarme a saber como se usa el chat?? Mira que no se. Por favor, lo ultimo en que te molestoFELIPEPOKE 22:42 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Ten x3 Hice el VS de Paulo:Archivo:VS_Paulo.pngNo me quedo bien pero hice lo que pude :3Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 23:23 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Critica Oye, cree un nuevo articulo llamado Flavio, el primer lider de gimnasio de mi nuevo videojuego. Quiero saber, como crees que me quedo (aunque se que con lo edad que tengo, 11, igual dibujo mal y me salen dibujos de niño chico XD). Ademas ¿quieres ser mi amigo? te quiero reglar esto: Archivo: Hatopoo NB.pngFELIPEPOKE 05:01 18 ene 2011 (UTC)